


The secret doctor

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Doctor Who References, Gen, POV John Watson, Secrets, box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is certain that Sherlock is watching Doctor Who when he's not home!





	The secret doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by Notjustmom

"Sherlock? Have you been playing with my Doctor Who DVD collection?”

“Why would I want to watch that silly show? Nothing is remotly scientifically accurate!”

 _I was certain that he was binge watching Doctor Who without telling me! He knows that I would prefer to watch it with him… But the posh bastard will never admit it! I will prove it_!

“By the way I found the phone number you were looking for, it’s on the table.”

“Great! I'd call you a genius, but I'm in the room.” 

This is too easy, the quotes are probably spread all over his Mind Palace already...

“Hum... Thanks anyway! But it’s time to go to Greg’s party now.”

“Yes… but I don’t want to go…” His pitiful face was spot on 10th before his regeneration.

“What should we bring to the party?” _I ask, trying to hide a smirk._

“A banana?” He replies without thinking. _Oh My God! His clueless face is priceless._

_I was trying. Very hard! I promise! But I start to laugh without being able to stop._

Looking at me like I was mad, Sherlock grabbed his coat and stalks down the stairs without waiting for me, his long coat floating behind him. Once at the front door he bellows, “Come along, John!

_I'm coming... my dear madman without a box..._

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a convention last weekend and David Tennant was there OMG!
> 
> This is why I've wrote that little fic with a Doctor Who theme :)
> 
> Quotes  
> I'd call you a genius, but I'm in the room. S2E6  
> I don’t want to go… S4.18  
> Banana! recurrent joke  
> Come along (Pond) recurrent expression of 11th Doctor  
> Mad man with a box S6E11


End file.
